What a Lady
by caramelhae
Summary: Terjebak di kapal berduaan dengan Chelsea di tengah-tengah badai adalah ide yang sama sekali tidak bagus bagi Will.
**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume**

.

 **Rated T++ for jokes and (maybe) UST. Banyak dialog absurd.**

Berkat karya seorang author luar, aku sadar kalo Will x Chelsea, di mana si Chelsea possesses somewhat nasty personality itu seru. Coba deh, bayangin deh cowok tipe high and mighty yang omongannya senantiasa teratur sempurna tanpa cela, dihadapin sama cewek yang ngomongnya blak-blakan alias asal jeblak.

hope you enjoy it.

.

.

( _Terjebak dalam kapal berduaan dengan Chelsea di tengah-tengah badai adalah ide yang sama sekali tidak bagus bagi Will._ )

.

.

.

 **.: Trapped**

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Chelsea menepuk-nepuk kulkas kecil yang baru ia perbaiki. " _Freezer_ -nya sudah berfungsi baik seperti saat pertama kau membelinya, Tuan William."

"Terima kasih banyak, Chelsea," ujar Will sambil berjalan mendekat, "dan maaf karena membuatmu menghabiskan waktu tiga jam."

"Berhubung seluruh pekerjaan peternakanku sudah kelar, kau kumaafkan," sahut Chelsea santai sambil meletakkan kotak perkakas di atas rak.

"Apakah yang patut kuberi sebagai imbalan atas kebaikanmu ini?"

Chelsea mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Santai, santai, anggap saja sebagai balasan atas traktiranmu di Diner beberapa hari lalu."

"Benarkah, tak apa-apa aku menerima jasamu tanpa balasan?" tanya Will cemas.

"Astaga." Chelsea mendengus, lalu menepuk punggung Will agak kuat. "Sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Kenapa masih serba sungkan begitu, sih? Dengar ya, aku bukan orang-orang borjuis dari kalangan elit yang mesti kauperlakukan dengan penuh sopan santun dan hati-hati. Santai saja, oke?"

"O-oke, aku mengerti." Will menarik napas, mencoba lebih relaks. "Ngomong-ngomong, pukulanmu di punggungku tadi agak … terlalu penuh tenaga?"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan palu dan kapak."

Hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum Will berkata, "Ah, iya, sebelum kau pergi, maukah minum teh terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Lelaki pirang itu menunjuk meja di tengah ruangan yang di atasnya sudah tersedia dua gelas teh.

"Oke."

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan di sofa empuk milik Will tanpa banyak bicara, masing-masing menikmati cita rasa teh dalam diam. Kemudian, keheningan itu dipecah oleh derap rintik hujan disertai deru angin.

Will-lah yang paling panik karena perubahan cuaca tersebut. "Payungku ketinggalan di rumah Paman Regis. Bagaimana kau pulang?"

 _Tuk_. Chelsea meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal sedikit ke meja kayu, kemudian ia berdiri. "Apa boleh buat, aku terobos sekarang saja sebelum hujannya tambah deras. _Bye_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang perempuan berambut cokelat itu angkat kaki. Will hendak mencegahnya, tetapi Chelsea keburu menghilang di balik pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian—

 _JDEEEER_.

—bunyi petir menggelegar, membuat Will berjengit.

Oh, membiarkan seorang perempuan berjalan pulang di tengah cuaca ganas seperti ini adalah tindakan yang amat tercela bagi seorang _gentleman_. Maka, tanpa bisa membendung perasaan tak enaknya lagi, Will melesat menuju pintu kapalnya. Baru saja tangannya hendak memutar kenop, pintu tersebut menjeblak terbuka—

 _BUAGH_.

—dan tepat membentur kening mulusnya.

Si pirang mundur selangkah sambil memegangi jidatnya yang agak benjol. "Aduh-duh-duh-du—" ringisannya terputus tatkala mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Sepasang mata birunya membelalak, seketika lelaki itu kehilangan kontrol atas air mukanya.

Chelsea. Wajah perempuan itu penuh titik-titik air; bandana merahnya basah dan rambut cokelatnya lepek. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Will ketar-ketir, melainkan setelannya. Kaus merah, rompi oranye, dan celana jins selutut itu—yang biasanya longgar dan tak menonjolkan bentuk tubuh—kini jadi pas badan karena tersiram air hujan. Will baru sadar, bila di balik pakaian serba kedodoran tersebut, tersembunyi lekuk-lekuk yang—

 _PLAK_.

Pipi Will memerah pedas pasca dihantam oleh cap lima jari. Bukan, bukan Chelsea pelakunya, melainkan Will sendiri.

Melihat tingkah sang tuan rumah, alis Chelsea terangkat tinggi. "W-Will?"

Lelaki yang biasanya setenang air dalam jelaga itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga. Mulutnya komat-kamit, menggumamkan, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Ayah, maaf karena aku karena membiarkan pemikiran seperti itu muncul di otakku, aku tak seharusnya—"

"Pfffft, ahahaha!" Chelsea tergelak hebat sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perutnya. "Ya ampun Will, memangnya kau tak pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya? Di tempat asalmu, kau pasti sering menghadiri pesta dansa dan semacamnya, kan? Berani taruhan, di sana pasti banyak wanita montok yang memakai gaun seksi, benar?"

"Be-benar," Will masih enggan menatap Chelsea secara langsung, "tapi, ini kan … Chelsea."

"Ya, ini Chelsea. Terus?"

Will terdiam, kebingungan sendiri. "A-ah, akan kupinjamkan baju ganti. Tunggu." Lalu ia kembali dengan sesetel pakaian miliknya yang langsung diserahkannya pada Chelsea. "Gantilah di sana," ia menunjuk kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

Chelsea tak kunjung beranjak. "Hei … bolehkah aku ganti di sini saja?"

"…"

"…"

Mata Will membelalak, lagi. "E-eeeh!? Tentu tidak boleh!"

"Duh, bercanda, bercanda, jangan panik begitu," ucap Chelsea sambil berlalu santai ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Will yang termenung. _Benar juga, mengapa aku, yang selalu tenang dan kalem, jadi panik sekali sih?_

.

.

 **.: Clean-mouthed Man**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chelsea untuk menyelesaikan urusan ganti pakaian.

Tubuh kurusnya tenggelam dalam jaket oranye Will, dan celana boxer kebesaran itu mencapai lututnya. "Wah, jaketmu wangi, dan bahannya lembut, ah, memang beda ya, pakaian bermerek—" komentarnya norak sambil mengendus-endus kain yang membalut tubuhnya. "Dan aku tak menyangka kaupunya boxer model begini," tunjuknya pada celana pendek bermotif tokoh kartun Disney.

Will tersenyum kikuk. "Itu dibelikan oleh ibuku."

"Mm, jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Chelsea berkacak pinggang.

Will menarik napas dalam-dalam. "… Cocok untukmu," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

Chelsea maju, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Will seolah kesambet. "Haloooo? Kau William Terry Louis bla bla bla, kan? Seharusnya kau berkata," si rambut cokelat mundur, lalu dengan punggung tegak dan suara diberatkan, ia berkata, " _Pakaian itu terlihat sempurna, membuat kecantikanmu terpancar, Nona_."

Will berargumen, "Bukankah tadi kaubilang untuk berhenti bersikap formal di depanmu?"

"Oh, iya, aku lupa …." Sejurus kemudian, Chelsea menjentikkan jari. "Ah, mumpung aku lagi di sini—"

Alih-alih menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si rambut cokelat itu melesat mengitari ruangan bernuansa merah tersebut, mengubek-ngubek tiap penjurunya. Dengan tanpa dosanya, ia mengintip-intip kolong tempat tidur Will, membuka laci, bahkan menyibak bantal sofa, entah mencari apa. Dengan raut tak puas karena tak menemukan sesuatu, si tamu kurang ajar itu mendesak, "Katakan padaku, di mana kau menyimpan barang berhargamu?"

Yang ditanya garuk kepala. "Maksudmu … uang dan perhiasan?"

"Jangan sok polos, Will. Itu loh, majalah—" Chelsea membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi otak Will untuk terkoneksi. "A-aku tidak menyimpan benda begituan, kok. Lagipula, mengoleksi hal seperti itu adalah perbuatan kurang senonoh …."

"Astaga, Will," Chelsea membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Kau sudah mimpi _itu_ , kan?"

"…" Will melongo saja.

Seolah berpikir Will tak mengerti maksudnya, Chelsea memperjelas, "Mimpi ba—"

"Stop!" tukas Will yang wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. "A-apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu!?" hilang sudah, suara lembut dan ekspresi kalemnya.

"Kenapa?" Alis Chelsea bertautan. "Tak ada yang pernah bertanya seperti itu padamu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu tidak ada! Apalagi seorang perempuan!"

"Ah iya, kita dibesarkan di lingkungan yang berbeda. Kalau di lingkaran pertemananku dulu, lelucon seperti itu adalah hal wajar."

Will meringis. "Duh, aku tak pandai dalam topik seperti itu."

Di benak Chelsea langsung terbayang—

 _Will menghampiri Julia yang sedang berdiri di pantai. Dengan senyum lembut dan sorot mata teduh, lelaki pirang itu berkata, "Kau sungguh memikat dengan pakaianmu itu, Nona. Semakin sedikit kainnya, maka semakin aku ingin meledak."_

Chelsea mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, membuyarkan imajinasi absurd tersebut. "Wah, kombinasi yang kacau sekali," ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

 **.: Movie**

"Sepertinya hujannya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat," ucap Will gusar.

"Kalau dari pengalaman sebelumnya, hujan seperti ini baru akan berhenti tengah malam atau pagi besok." Chelsea menghela napas. "Berarti … tak ada pilihan selain menginap di sini."

"Me-menginap?"

"Tak mungkin kau tega membiarkanku tersapu oleh badai di tengah perjalanan pulang, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Will mengangguk, "kalau begitu—"

"—aku akan tidur di sofa, sementara kau di tempat tidur," sela Chelsea. "Itu kan, yang mau kaukatakan? Sayang sekali, aku menolak. Bukan karena sungkan dan tak enak pada tuan rumah, tetapi aku tak akan nyaman tidur di kasur yang beraroma orang lain. Rasanya aneh," Chelsea bergidik.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi—sekarang masih jauh dari jam tidurku." Chelsea menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Untuk membunuh waktu … bagaimana kalau kita melakukan … _sesuatu_?"

Will mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau ekspresi yang melekat di wajah sang tamu bukanlah ilusi. Ya, ya, itu memang seringai. Will meneguk ludah. "… Sesuatu?"

"Ya, sesuatu." Chelsea, yang masih memasang senyum ambigu, melangkah mendekati dalam gerakan perlahan yang membuat Will menahan napas. Will mundur, mundur, mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak tempat tidur.

Sejurus kemudian, Chelsea membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari kolong tempat tidur.

"Tadaa~!" di dekapan perempuan itu, ada sebuah boks berukuran sedang, "Tadi aku melihat ini waktu mencari-cari _benda berharga_ mu. Kau mungkin tak menghibur dirimu via media cetak, tapi sepertinya kaupunya koleksi film yang bagus-bagus, eh?"

Will mengembuskan napas lega tatkala melihat Chelsea meletakkan boks tersebut di atas tempat tidur dan mengubek-ubek isinya. "Semuanya dikirimkan oleh ayahku, dan tentu ayahku cukup waras untuk tidak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh."

"Faktanya, ayahmu cukup mengerti dengan kebutuhan putranya," ucap Chelsea sambil menunjukkan sebuah wadah DVD.

Will menepuk jidatnya, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengubur diri di lubang saja. "Astaga, aku lupa kalau ada dua judul itu yang terselip."

 _Twilight Saga: Breaking Down Part I._

Chelsea melirik televisi beserta DVD player di sudut ruangan, lalu mengangguk pada Will. "Oke, kita menonton ini~!" serunya dengan semangat meluber.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!" Will menggeleng-geleng dengan tenaga berlebihan sampai-sampai Chelsea khawatir kepala kuning itu akan copot, lalu berusaha merebut DVD jahanam itu dari Chelsea. Namun, Chelsea tak menyerahkannya begitu saja. Melihat persistensi si peternak, nada bicara Will jadi memohon, "Ayolah, kau boleh menonton apa saja … asal jangan yang itu."

Chelsea tampak terhibur dengan situasi tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa, eh?" tanyanya sok polos.

Bola mata Will melirik sana-sini dengan gelisah. "Karena yah … itu … yah begitulah …."

Mendengar kalimat Will yang tampaknya bahkan tak bakal selesai dalam waktu setahun, Chelsea memutar bola mata dan berkata dengan nada meledek, "Karena dua film itu menampilkan adegan lelaki dan perempuan yang melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ , apa susahnya mengatakan begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena itu tidak sopan!" tukas Will. "Dan Demi Tuhan, kau, seorang perempuan, bagaimana bisa mengatakan itu dengan wajah super santai?"

Chelsea mengabaikan pertanyaan Will. "Baiklah, _cherry boy_ ," dua kaset itu masih tersimpan di balik punggungnya, "pilihlah film mana yang ingin kautonton."

Will lantas membongkar isi boks, memilih sebuah DVD tanpa banyak pertimbangan, tak masalah selama filmnya aman. "Ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah wadah DVD, _cover_ -nya bergambar makhluk-makhluk kuning ber- _goggles_ yang menggemaskan.

"Selera yang bagus," Chelsea mendengus, "tapi kita tetap menonton yang kupilih dulu."

Rasanya Will ingin kabur keluar saja, tak apa-apa gosong tersambar petir daripada terjebak bersama perempuan keras kepala ini.

"Duh, wajahmu Will, wajahmu, pffft," lagi-lagi Chelsea menahan tawa. "Oke, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran kalau kau memohon dengan cara yang memuaskanku."

Will melotot. _Apa-apaan dengan situasi ala gadis SMA yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku diari berisi rahasianya di koridor sekolah, lalu di-_ blackmail _oleh pemuda jahat yang menemukannya!?_

Tapi sang pangeran berambut pirang tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan menelan seluruh kepercayaan diri dan rasa dongkolnya, ia pun berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dengan nada memelas ia memohon sambil menyodorkan film kartun pilihannya, "Tolong izinkanlah saya menonton yang ini, Nona."

"Baiklah, akan kukabulkan keinginan tulusmu itu, Nak," Chelsea mengangguk sok takzim sambil mengambil kotak kaset tersebut. Ia tampak puas dengan adegan ala sado-maso tadi.

Baru kali ini—pertama kali dalam hidup, catat itu—William sang _gentleman_ baik hati sangat, sangat ingin melempar perempuan ke laut.

.

.

 **.: His Wonder**

Televisi dan DVD player—yang baru dikirimkan ayah Will beberapa hari lalu—mereka letakkan di ruang duduk, tempat Will sering bersantai meminum teh sambil melihat pemandangan laut dari jendela kecil di sebelahnya. Mereka mengatur sofa dan televisi berhadapan agar nyaman menonton.

Kabar baik untuk Will, ternyata film komedi yang tersuguh efektif untuk menyedot perhatian Chelsea, sehingga perempuan itu tidak berulah dan berkata macam-macam lagi seperti tadi. Peternak itu duduk anteng, mata birunya tertuju lurus ke layar kaca, tangannya sesekali mencomot kacang-kacangan yang disuguhkan Will.

Film kartun tentang sekumpulan makhluk kuning yang membantu tuannya melaksanakan misi jahat tersebut sungguh lucu dan menghibur. Sebenarnya, sudah tiga atau empat kali Will menontonnya, ia tanpa perlu banyak fokus, ia sudah paham alur ceritanya. Maka, ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati hal baru—yakni orang yang ikut menonton di sebelahnya.

Yang wajahnya polos ketika mulutnya membulat, terkagum-kagum dengan adegan yang ditontonnya. Yang mata biru besarnya berbinar-binar, memantulkan kelebat-kelebat cahaya dari televisi. Yang tawa lepasnya terdengar renyah seperti _cookies_ , membuat Will ikut senang hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Hal yang dilihatnya dari curi-curi pandang tersebut, Will nyaris menyangkutkannya dengan adjektiva _menggemaskan_ kalau tak ingat betapa ia ingin membuang perempuan bermulut kelewat ceplas-ceplos keluar jendela beberapa saat lalu.

Benar juga. Seingat Will, perkataan Chelsea normal-normal saja bila dengan orang lain. Lantas, mengapa ketika dengan Will, kalimat yang dikeluarkannya jadi serba menjurus begitu? Memangnya apa salah Will?

.

.

 **.: A Deep Slumber**

Sudah beberapa belas detik, tawa Chelsea tak terdengar. Will mencuri pandang, dan mendapati kepala Chelsea terkulai, rambut cokelatnya terjuntai menutupi sisi wajah. Dengan hati-hati, Will menyelipkan helai-helai sewarna gandum tersebut ke belakang telinganya, membuat tampak samping wajah perempuan itu terlihat jelas. Mengamati wajah tertidur orang dari dekat bukanlah kegemaran Will, tetapi hal tersebut tampaknya tak berlaku sekarang.

Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh pipi, tetapi buru-buru sang pemilik menyadarkan diri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _Oh, oke, apa yang kulakukan._

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Will pun mendorong pundak Chelsea pelan hingga tubuh mungilnya bersandar nyaman di sofa. Berikut kepalanya yang terkulai, Will dorong perlahan supaya peternak itu tak sakit leher sebangun tidur nanti.

Tetapi tangannya malah berkata lain. Tangannya malah mendorong kepala bermahkota cokelat itu ke pundaknya sendiri. Helai-helai cokelat panjang itu berjatuhan di bahu Will—agak menganggu, tetapi Will tak keberatan. Tangannya, yang tergeletak di pucuk sandaran sofa, ia gerakkan perlahan, mendekap pundak Chelsea. Dengan malu-malu, seolah takut seseorang akan melihat dan meledek, padahal nyatanya hanya ada mereka dan film kartun yang terus berputar tanpa ditonton dan deru rintik hujan di ruangan bernuansa merah tersebut; Will menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Chelsea.

Seperti di telenovela romantis saja. Will paham kalau tindakannya super absurd dan di luar kebiasaannya—tapi hei, bukankah bila bersama Chelsea, situasi dan sikap normal memang seolah tak berlaku lagi baginya?

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kepalanya bau keringat. Kapan terakhir kali dia keramas_? batin Will.

.

.

 **.: A Different Morning**

Ketika kesadaran Will perlahan terbit, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah aroma harum yang membuat hidungnya kembang-kempis.

 _Tuk_. Tepat saat suara piring bertemu permukaan meja terdengar, ia membuka matanya. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap, ditatapnya sepiring nasi omelet yang uapnya masih mengepul, berikut sang penyaji yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Chelsea, kini sudah kembali berbalut setelan biasanya, berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum manis—ralat, seringai mengejek. Will tak ingat kalau ada momen di mana Chelsea menebar kemanisan padanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, eh, pangeran?"

Menyadari posisinya sekarang, Will terlonjak berdiri, seketika kagok.

Chelsea melingkarkan tangan kirinya hingga menyentuh pundak kanan, membuat gerakan memeluk diri sendiri. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau orang yang pandai mencuri-curi kesempatan," alis dikerutkan seolah berpikir keras, "berarti lain kali aku harus hati-hati. Entah apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau aku lengah."

Ini masih pagi, dan Will sudah ingin mengubur diri di pasir saja. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan stok kesabaran, lelaki itu berkata, "Tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Chelsea. Memangnya kau saja yang boleh tertidur di sofa? Lalu—" tiba-tiba telunjuknya menuding ke arah Chelsea "—berdasarkan beberapa drama romansa yang pernah kutonton, bukankah seharusnya kita sama-sama bersikap canggung di situasi seperti ini? Kenapa kau santai-santai saja?"

"…" Wajah Chelsea datar seperti papan. "… Kita kan, tidak terlibat hubungan romantis? Oh ya, makanlah sarapan yang kubikin seadanya dari bahan-bahan di kulkasmu. Anggaplah bentuk terima kasih karena, yah, semalam cukup menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak bersantai sambil tertawa lepas seperti itu …."

Melihat sekelumit rona merah yang terbit di wajah Chelsea, Will tak berkedip.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pamit dulu, tanaman-tanaman dan para hewanku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. _Bye_!"

Chelsea melambaikan tangan, dan berlari kencang menuju pintu.

"Kalau kau mau menonton film lagi, mampirlah ke sini," ucap Will begitu saja, tanpa sadar.

Langkah Chelsea terhenti di depan pintu. Ia bergeming sesaat sebelum menoleh, melempar tatapan jahil lewat bahu. "Hee, yang itu tadi, undangan menginap lagi, ya? Duh, ternyata kau agresif juga, pangeran."

Will mengacak rambut kuningnya frustrasi. "Bukan seperti itu! Kau ini, bisa tidak sih berhenti berpikir ke arah yang seperti itu?"

"Pfft—haha," lagi-lagi, tawa yang meluncur dari mulut Chelsea tiap berhasil membuat Will jengkel.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Chelsea masih bergeming di posisinya. Kepalanya masih menoleh dari balik bahu. "Dengar Will," tiba-tiba suaranya lebih serius, "wajahmu tampanmu yang tenang dan beribawa itu memang menyejukkan mata, tapi—wajahmu yang berekspresi apa adanya, terlihat lebih hidup. Raut-raut jujurmu, aku menyukainya."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Chelsea tersenyum.

Kali ini, Will yakin, bukan senyum mengejek seperti biasa.

.

.

 **.: What a Girl!**

Will berdiri di depan cermin, memandangi refleksi wajahnya.

Di keningnya, masih ada sedikit memar biru akibat terantuk pintu kemarin.

Dan di pipinya, ada sebersit warna merah.

" _Raut-raut jujurmu, aku menyukainya."_

Apa-apaan, padahal biasanya Will-lah yang membuat kaum hawa tersipu-sipu karena ucapannya, tapi sekarang … malah sebaliknya?

.

.

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
